Canister vacuum cleaners are well known and in widespread use. Typically, a canister vacuum cleaner comprises a main body housing including wheels that movably support the housing on a floor or other support surface. The housing carries a suction source such as a motor-driven fan assembly, and defines a bag-receiving region adapted to receive a disposable vacuum bag. An elongated hose extends outwardly from the housing and is in fluid communication with the disposable vacuum bag through a mouth of the bag.
In use of these conventional canister vacuum cleaners, the suction source establishes relative negative pressure inside the bag-receiving region so that an airstream is pulled into the hose and passes therethrough into the bag. Dust, dirt, and other contaminants entrained in the airstream are trapped inside the bag while the airstream passes through the bag and exits the bag-receiving region of the housing. The airstream is then exhausted from the housing by the suction source.
Recently, bagless upright vacuum cleaners have been developed that rely upon a dirt separation chamber to separate contaminants from an airstream without use of a bag. The separated contaminants are collected in a dirt cup or like container which must be emptied periodically. Because these types of vacuum cleaners do not require use of disposable bags, they have been found to be highly convenient and cost-effective to operate.
In light of the success of bagless upright vacuum cleaners, it has been deemed desirable to develop a bagless canister vacuum cleaner displaying corresponding effectiveness and convenience of use.